His happily ever after
by The-Magic-Orb
Summary: Watch as the Hatter struggles to find the things that will make him truly happy. Will he ever find his Happily ever after?
1. She left

It took every ounce of my self control not to run out to her to help her. As soon as the Jabberwocky struck her, making her fall to the ground, with hate burning in my eyes, I took an instinctive step forward. I wanted to continue, to stab with my sword, to make him pay, but I couldn't.

If I did then it would mean destroying everything we had been working towards. It would mean that the battle would rage forward. It would mean fighting all over the field.

And worst of all, it would mean that I would have abandoned everything I had been planning since I first realized that she was going to have to fight. It would mean that I would be shattering the protective wall I had been forming in my mind, trying to keep thoughts of her, me, us, out. It would mean finally admitting that I was in… wait, no. I would not even think it.

The Jabberwocky struck again. I took another step forward, wanting to run, hold her, make her see some sense! But I couldn't. Not now.

The Jabberwocky struck a third time, and could not stop. I ran up to it and stabbed it. That momentary triumph was interrupted with a shrill cry of 'Off with his head!' This was not going to be good.

As he came running at me, I realized who he was. The heart shaped eye patch, the scar, the dark mane of wild hair, it was him. The man who had taken a fancy to her. Her, my Alice. But that's the thing. She wasn't my Alice. But that wasn't the point. It was him.

I ran towards him. I wanted to make him pay. I tried to strike at him, but he was too fast. He almost got me, because I was watching her. She was running up to the tower, almost falling every other moment. I wanted to help, I wanted to scream, I wanted to destroy the Jabberwocky and scatter his bones so he could hurt her no longer.

Even in armor, she was beautiful. Her hair streamed out behind her. Her skin was fair and pale as moon light. I wanted nothing more but to protect her.

My attention turned back to the battle. I had a score to settle.

'Don't do it' I told myself. 'It'll only hurt you both. What will you gain, asking her?' I kept saying to myself. I had been building up this moment. I would let her leave, not even offering. Why did this have to happen? Why? I could have kept pretending, kept telling myself it was just because she had come back, that there were no feelings. It was only happiness. I had to offer though. She had to know her choices.

"You could stay you know." I said I walked up to her. 'Bone head, bone head, bone head!' I told myself. Why would she want an mad old hatter like me? I was an idiot.

"Now that's an idea." She said. My heart skipped a beat. She might stay. She might stay and be mine, forever. 'Don't hope.' I told myself. 'You'll only be hurt more when she doesn't.'

"Well, why don't you go with it then?" I said. I wanted her to stay. To love me. To be here, in underland, forever.

"I have things to do up there. You have things down here." She said. My heart sunk. I really hated this part. When she left, and came back, and didn't remember me. I moved closer to her. She hugged me.

"How are a raven and a writer's desk the same?" She asked. We pulled apart.

"I really have no idea." I said. I leaned closer to her.

"I'll be back before you know it." She said. I got hopeful again. She was coming back at least.

"How is that possible?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Things are only impossible if you believe they are." She said. I couldn't stop myself. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"I love you Alice." I was too late to hear her reply. The last thing she saw though, was my face.

You know how you think you will be prepared when someone you love, truly love, leaves you. Well you won't be. As soon as I knew she couldn't see me, I crumpled to the ground an cried.


	2. Finally

When I awoke from the place where I had fallen asleep crying I thought I was completely alone. I wondered why I was here. Then I remembered. She left. And with her she took all that was left of my sanity. I went in to one of my rages, shouting 'Why did she leave? She could have stayed!' while I picked up my sword and began chopping what was left of the Jabberwocky to pieces. Then I snapped out of it. I then slunk down and cried some more.

"I think you may have lost your muchness." A voice said laughing. I knew that voice. I loved that voice. It was her voice. I turned around to see her, Alice, smiling ear to ear. My face immediately broke into a smile. I was turning back to my old, mad self.

"I thought you left." I said happily. I couldn't believe she came back! She knew I loved her, and she came back!

"If that upsets you, I can go back." She said with a voice loaded with sarcasm. Even though I knew she was joking, it still made me panic when she started to turn away.

"No! Don't leave again!" I shouted, running to catch up with her. I couldn't lose her again.

"I won't." she promised, "I'm here to stay this time." She added. My heart leapt. She was back for good.

"How did you come back?" I asked. I was so very happy that I was asking questions that didn't matter.

"The rabbit hole again." She said as we walked to my humble abode.

"Not too big, not too small. You're just perfect." I said. And I wasn't only talking about her size, and she knew it. I stopped her. I took her hands and said, "Wait here." With that I went into the house and got the thing that I always hid under the pillow. I had bought it when I was young, and I wanted Alice to have it now. I ran out to her and took her hands. Then I got down on one knee.

"Alice, I know we may have just met a while ago, I mean really met. I am much older than you, but we never age hear, which is a very good advantage most of the time you know. But, now that we have been through so much, I feel like I have known you my whole life. I guess I'll just get to the point. Alice, I love you, and I always will. Will you marry me? Will you have me?" I said. I was so nervous. I wanted her to say yes so much.

"Will I have him, he asks. Of course!" Alice said happily. I got up and then, and for the first time, I kissed her. When we pulled apart, I heard a cheer.

"Finally! We thought that ring would turn to dust under that pillow while you waited for the right moment with Alice." Cheshire said as he appeared. His head was floating right above mine, and then everyone else came out of the trees and bushes.

I felt myself going into a rage. Then I saw her, standing there. I calmed down and smiled my head off. I finally had everything I wanted. Soon I would have Alice, forever. What a mad, perfect, and wonderful idea.


	3. Authors Note

Hey. I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm not sure whether or not to continue this story. I need more ideas, so if you want me to continue, leave a review telling me an idea to use. By the way, thanks for not flaming. That's all. The Orb is out.


	4. The wedding

**AN: Okay, I wasn't planning on continueing this story, but since I got so many people who liked it, I guess I will. Just for refrense, Tier's name is pronounced tear. Well, enough of my rambling. On with the long awaited 3rd chapter!**

The wedding, as many might have guessed, was the second greatest celebration underland had ever known. It was second only to the Frabjuos day. Most everyone came. It was, plainly put, and event.

As I stood there, surrounded by my friends, I looked to my right. The very first pew was empty. That was where my family would have sat. The family that was brutally murdered by the Jabberwocky on Hoverendush Day. The Hightopp's were a large family by any standard. I, Tarrant Hightopp, was the only remaining member of the old clan. My mother and father had 4 other children besides myself. My only sister, Tier, the youngest, was the one who most resembled me. She was also my favorite.

My three brothers also resembled me, but only to the point of our looks. The brother closest to my age, 2 years younger, was Olaf. He had the same frizzy red hair all of us had, but he did not have my temper or my changing eye color, as Tier had. Terry was the 3rd youngest. He had my bushy eyebrows, but his eyes remained hazel all the time. He had been 12 when it happened. My youngest brother, Harrison, 10 at the time, had my rapidly changing eyes, but he wasn't as deathly pale as the rest of us.

Just thinking about them made me sad. I was afraid I might start crying in front of all those people. Then I saw Alice. She was walking down the aisle, in a dress that I had made myself. It was mostly white, but with a blue satin ribbon that I used as the hem. It reminded me of a dress my mother would have made. Tier had inherited our mother's skill with dresses. My smile faltered for a moment. If she had lived, I would have chosen her to make the dress. Then something amazing happened.

"Tarrant!" Someone yelled. I looked up and saw something I was sure I would never see again. My family, the family that had been killed on Hoverendush Day, was running toward me. My mother and father were looking at each other like they couldn't believe any of this. Tier was the first to reach me. She was still the same age as she was when she, well, passed.

"Tier! How did you… I mean, how are you, well…" I rambled, unable to form a coherent sentence. I reached down and picked her up.

"I believe your fiancé can answer that." She replied as the rest of my family reached me. They crowded around me. They all started speaking at once. I missed them all so much; I almost forgot I was supposed to be getting married. I looked at my soon to be wife hoping for answers.

"Jabberwocky blood." She said simply. I should have known. Only Alice would think of that. I would have to find some way to thank her.

"Everyone, I know you were just brought back from the dead and such, but this is a wedding. We must get on with getting dear Tarrant married to his Alice." Mirana said. The crowd dispersed and sat in the one empty pew, the one reserved for my family.

It was a beautiful wedding. My mother cried, as did Tier. Tier, I think, cried because her favorite creature, Mally, wasn't there. She had said that she had something to do elsewhere. I was completely confused but Alice seemed to understand. Alice always understood everything. She understood the reason why I needed my family there. Alice was perfect. Now I truly had everything I wanted. I had a home, I had friends, I had a family, and now I truly had Alice.


End file.
